Only The Good Die Young
Only The Good Die Young 'ist ein Song aus der dritten Folge der zweiten Staffel, 'Das neue Toastament, und wird von Puck gesungen. Nachdem die Wochenaufgabe lautet, spirituelle und religiöse Songs zu singen, wählt er den Song, um sein Vermächtnis fortzuführen, nur Songs von jüdischen Künstlern zu singen. Das Original stammt von''' Billy Joel''' aus seinem fünften Studioalbum "The Strangers" aus dem Jahre 1977. Charts Lyrics Puck: Come out Virginia, don't let me wait You Catholic girls start much too late Oh but sooner or later it comes down to fate I might as well be the one Well, they showed you a statue, told you to pray They built you a temple and locked you away Oh, but they never told you the price that you pay For things that you might have done..... Only the good die young That’s what i said Only the good die young Only the good die young You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud We might be laughing a bit too loud Aw, But that never hurt no one So come on Virginia show me a sign I'll send up a signal and I'll throw you the line The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind Never lets in the sun Darlin' only the good die young (Woah) I tell ya only the good die young Only the good die young You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation You got a brand new soul Ooh, And a cross of gold But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information You didn't count on me When you were counting on your rosary (Woah oh woah) They say there's a heaven for those who will wait Some say it's better but I say it ain't I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints The sinners are much more fun... You know that only the good die young That's what I said I tell ya' only the good die young Only the good die young Well your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation Oh, she never cared for me But did she ever say a prayer for me? Oh woah woah Come out come out come out Virgina don't let me wait You Catholic girls start much too late Sooner or later it comes down to fate I might as well be the one, You know that only the good die young I'm telling you baby You know that only the good die young Only the good die young Only the good Only the good die young Fehler *Während der Performance kann man sehen, dass Kurt an den anderen vorbeiläuft, um sich auf den Drehstuhl zu setzeh. In der nächsten Eintsellung ist er jedoch nirgends zu sehen, sitzt aber dann auf einmal auf dem Stuhl. Videos thumb|left|300px [[Datei:GLEE - Full Performance of Only the Good Die Young|thumb|300px]] thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman